


Blood and Gun

by Fritillaria_Vajra



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detective!Saihara, M/M, Vampire!Rantarou, VampireAU!, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritillaria_Vajra/pseuds/Fritillaria_Vajra
Summary: Saihara was born in small town, he had big dream to be detective and going to the capital, he got his job, but his life wont go smoothly when the city was attacked by mysterious killer. Saihara suspected it wasn’t human or animals who attacking them. And one lucky day, he encounters the famous bloodsucker, vampire, in the street. Turn out it was his neighbor. Saihara confused what to do, because apparently, he got crush on his neighbor.





	Blood and Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I really love the official Amami Rantarou vampire, and I really wish to make story about Amami x Saihara with Vampire x Detective element. hope you enjoy this AU!

 

Blood and Gun

That night was freezing cold.

Saihara Shuuichi, the young assistant detective was assigned to stay in infamous city. The city famous for homicide cases and missing people. The city itself almost busy as big city, but sadly the number of citizens has been decreased lately because unknown suspect who keep murdering and kidnapping people, especially the young and females one.

The rich families have been moved out from the city, but for those who haven’t enough money or places outside the city didn’t have any choices but stay.

The city was famous for the sudden fog without any detail scientific explanation why it could happen, because of that, the city was famous as “The Fog City”.

It become famous to other cities and towns, many people hesitate to move or even visit the Fog City because whenever the fog happened, the murder always happened.

That’s why Saihara has to come to this city, even the risk and the danger was beyond his imagination. Because this what he wanted.

Saihara grew up on the small village, he was born in simple and harsh family. His dad was a farmer and expect Saihara to inherit the farm, but Saihara refuse, he wanted to work in city, he had huge fight with his father, but in the end his family let him go.

Thanks to his uncle’s help, who had been Lawyer, Saihara always wanting to meet his uncle who giving him books about mystery and crime that he loved so much, and hoping he will be like his uncle when he was grown up.

Saihara was able to enter university and join the forensic team in his town, thanks to his uncle’s help, Saihara finally get the job that he wanted after doing research and finishing his college for years.

And now he getting his dream come true. The polices in his town satisfied of his works and brilliant ideas whenever they have to capture suspects, mostly of steal and fraud cases, which kind of boring for Saihara, but he never said it to anyone, and his town become more peaceful ever since he joined the forces.

His family was proud of him, even his father who keep telling him he never acknowledged his son’s success carrier.

And one day, his boss telling him to go city to advance his career, since the town wasn’t big as city it is, he suggested he should go to the city who had bigger cases to solved, maybe Saihara’s boss know that his talent was bit of wasted if he keep stay in the town, and Saihara want to consider his boss’s recommendation.

That day he had huge fight with his father, his father didn’t want him to go far away from them, because his father still insisted Saihara to inherit the farm when they retired, and Saihara still refuse to take over.

In the end, Saihara leaving the town, he accepted his boss’s recommendation and he got call from the city he had assigned to, and he say goodbyes to hs family in the train station. His father wasn’t there, refuse to met him. But his mother calmed him down and give him her homemade scarf, she told him if he tired leaving in the city, he can go home anytime he want.

Saihara cried little bit and hug her mother and her brother.

They waved goodbyes to each other until Saihara enter the train.

His life has just begun.

In the Fog City.

 

* * *

 

 

First day in the Fog city was beyond of his expectations.

His new boss wasn’t kind and chill like before, but he was fine with it, until he met his colleagues. None of them wasn’t excited nor delighted seeing him, he thought maybe because he was the new guy or they maybe just tired.

But actually the reason why they never lightened or enjoyed their job it because nobody want to be polices in Fog City, they took it because they had to, some of them say because there is no other job that paid well in this city, some of them say because the city they come from was sent them to here, like Saihara, and they had been months in here, and it was depressing.

Saihara didn’t get it at first, but he knew the aura of city wasn’t good or even calming like his hometown, but he snapped his mind because he had to stay to prove that his choice was worth it.

He started to do daily job as consultant in the police station, listening people’s complaint or troubles like usual. But it was different in this city.

There was several people come to report anything that unusual in their place, or lost item, but the attitude of the people in this city was stiff, anxious and never calm down. It’s like they felt they had been watching by someone.

Saihara was surprised seeing how uncomfortable they are, and he ask them if it’s there anything they want to tell, they refuse, but their eyes speak begging to let it out.

“Just stop it, nobody won’t said anything,” some of colleagues notice of Saihara’s persistence to see what’s wrong.

“What do you mean, Sir?” he asked.

His co worker put down his newspaper and walk to his desk. “I know nobody tell you ever since you arrived here, but you need to know one thing, citizens are afraid to tell what they see, if they tell, the next day, they are the one who vanish, so it’s better to leave them be.”

Saihara’s eyebrow furrowed. “Are you sure we should leave them be? What if something crucial to stop all this—”

“Stop, you’re here not for solving the famous case, you see, as long the fog is here, no matter what we do, ‘it’ always happens.” He said, before he went back to his desk and read the newspaper again.

Saihara unable to find words.

He knew he wasn’t born in this city, so he didn’t know what mostly the local citizens do or some tradition in this city, but seeing how odd the citizens act made him felt he need to do something.

But since he was the new guy, and he haven’t made any friends in this city, he didn’t dare to made a move and stay as the regular assistant.

He knew his colleagues has been betting how long Saihara can stay in this city, they seem underestimate Saihara since he was the smallest and the skinniest in his workplace, it made Saihara want to stay longer.

When Saihara finished his work, Saihara always went to the nearest grocery store and bought several items for dinner since he cooked for himself and he went to his small apartment that he rent from his income.

At first, he didn’t mind to rent the small and kind of desolate apartment, it had really few neighbours and he barely saw them, but after days and weeks thinking how terrible, lonesome and awful aura this place made him want to reconsider to find new place to rent.

‘Ugh, I’m not scared,’ he said to himself when he staring the staircase from the ground floor to his floor, he rarely used the lift because sometimes it’s like to stuck between floor and it made him almost got heart attack.

He looks around when he arrived in the first floor, he didn’t see any neighbour or sounds from inside other rooms. The quiet atmosphere made him want to quickly enter his own room.

His hand went inside his small bag and trying to reach his keys, but since he holding some of his groceries, it was difficult for him to take it easy. Because his nervousness, the apple went down and rolling to his right.

And the apple stopped, because someone stood there and took it.

“Is this yours?”

“AH!” he instantly screamed when he saw someone who he didn’t see before.

When he looked at the person who offer his apple, it was a guy with green hair and really nice feature. It seems he was around his age.

‘Oh, it just a normal person! What the hell I am thinking?’ he felt ashamed for suddenly screaming because his delusions.

“O—Oh, I mean, thank you! I’m sorry, I kind of full in here—” he pointed the groceries bag he brought while looking at the green hair guy apologetically.

“I can help, if you don’t mind,” he said while giving him warm smile.

It’s been long that Saihara haven’t meet any persons who giving warm and nice gesture, he wanted to refuse politely but he also admitted he was in tight situation.

In the end the kind stranger helped him to inside. When the green guy put the stuff in his kitchen, Saihara just realized he let stranger in without suspicion.

‘Oh, shit, I forgot I suppose to be more cautious, this isn’t my hometown and anyone could be bad guy in any moment—’ he struggled to trust or not.

“Hey, I’m done here, do you need more help?” he said while cleaning his hand on the sink.

Saihara snapped his thoughts. “A-ah I see, since you’re helping me, do you want to some coffee?” he wanted to slap himself for sudden invitation that come out from nowhere, he let himself being vulnerable again.

“Ah, really? If you really don’t mind,” he said while giving him the smile again.

Somehow the smile made Saihara a bit melted inside. ‘Snap out it, Saihara! You shouldn’t trust him that much—’

“before that, it’s rude for me for not introducing myself, my name is Amami Rantarou and I live in the next door, I believe we haven’t meet yet, so I hope we getting along from now,” he said while offering his hand.

Saihara shake his hand nervously. “O-Oh! You’re my neighbour? I’m glad I met you, since—you know- it’s kind of quiet here, and I really enjoy having company like you,” he said while relieved. If it was his neighbour, he can observe him closely without being caught.

Amami agreed. “Yes, I have been living in here for long time, and it was really lonely in here, I’m glad having you as neighbour too, you won’t mind if we spend some time together next time?”

“Yes, you see, I just move from my hometown to here, I haven’t got any friends…” he admitted it, even thought he felt shame.

“Oh, it’s okay, I do be glad to be your first friend!” he exclaimed while putting his hand to Saihara’s shoulder. “You see, this city had beautiful side too, it’s shame that the media covering this city as bad reputation, but it more than that,”

“Really? So, I can count on you as local guide, huh?”

“You bet I can,”

And thus, they continue their conversation until late night, little did they know, it was raining outside.

 

* * *

 

 

After encounter with Amami, Saihara could say the guy change his view to the Fog City, pretty drastically.

Before that, Saihara only saw the citizens was full of secrets and anxious all the time, his workplace was not fun a bit, all of them preferring to resolve things by themselves, and sometimes make fun about the new guys who moved to Fog City because mostly some people come here because demotions.

But now, he knew the side of city that beautiful as Amami said. Some part of buildings was very unique design with Victorian’s style influences, it has some museums about the origin of Fog city, and of course several places that really cozy for hang out.

“Amami, you really good for finding place like this,” he said when Amami asked him to hang out in one of fine café few blocks from their place.

Amami laughed. “I think I’m really fit to be tour guide, am I?”

“Yes, you will do fine job!” Saihara replied before took a bite from cake that he ordered. “Better than being a writer, huh? I suppose I can try after I finish write this one,” he said, rubbing his chin.

“You mean, the manuscript that you showed to me yesterday? It was awesome, you should publish it,” he remembered quite few lines from the manuscript, the way he wrote was enticing and beautiful, he can’t take his eyes once he read it. Honestly, Saihara never saw Amami doing something that he wasn’t good.

“I was wondering…” he mumbled. “do you have something that you aren’t good at? Like a hobby or some stuff?”

Amami was quiet at first, but then he was thinking about something. “Hmm—I think when I ask someone to date, I kind of bad at it—”

“No way!” Saihara accidentally cut off Amami’s. “Uh—Sorry, I mean, really? I was kind of hard to believe it—”

Amami smiled nervously. “Hahaha, it’s okay, a lot of people assuming I’m some kind of player—maybe? Well, I can’t blame them since I had—face like this,” Somehow Amami’s expression turned into bit grumpy, but then he changed again. “Then again, it’s blessing from God and I shouldn’t be ungrateful for that, right?”

Saihara nodded. “Well, I guess everyone had their advantages and disadvantages, but honestly, I don’t think you would be difficult to have relationship—”

“No, you’re wrong, it is,”

Saihara was bit surprised listening his statement. Amami noticed he said something that a bit odd. “Anyway, I kind of allergic to onion, I can eat it but it tasted awful and smell so bad for me,”

In the end they talk about trivial stuff. Saihara forgot the stress he had in his workplace and now he easily adapted to his neighbourhood, he also avoided went home after midnight.

Everything going well, before a new case opened. The “Fog Killer” case opened again because someone got killed when the Fog happened, and surprisingly, it happened few blocks from Saihara’s place.

Saihara got call and he visited the crime scene with his boss. It was awful, the victim was killed and her blood was drained, the body should have died few hours ago but it’s looked older, few colleagues debated about the times of the victim died.

“Another case again,” His boss kind of unmoved to solve, since the he knew the culprit still hasn’t caught. But Saihara decided to take the case. He opened the older ones to have some leads.

And like his boss told him, it was futile. The cases full of dead ends and zero clues, but he decided to solve the fresh one with questioning the whole neighbourhood.

Include his only friend, Amami Rantarou.

“I didn’t know you’re working in this case,” he commented after Saihara done gave several questions for the case. “Ah, yes, I was assigned to this case at first but they hadn’t given me until the new one appeared.”

“I see, so how’s your doing?”

“Hmm, pretty much good, but it was hard to find clues and lead, I wish I had co-worker like you, everyone in my place didn’t interest or having any will to solve this, they said it’s futile and I need to gave up—sorry, I blurted out my complain to you,”

“No, no, it’s okay. I feel sorry for you, I wish I could help but they didn’t allow citizen like me to help, right?”

“Yeah, you’re right, unless if you’re witness, but with weather like this, it’s hard to tell if there someone see something or even possible culprit…”

After asking few people, he decided to take break and sat on park near the old apartment. His boss was right, but he didn’t have plan to given up, maybe he needs to think something outside the box, he thought.

Saihara decided to skimmed in City’s libraries, older cases from his office inventory, but there was none similar big cases like this, and the citizens still hard to talk about it, even his neighbour didn’t know much, but he saw some sign.

A sign that what happened in this City was unnatural.

Saihara thought it was rubbish, he decided to see some urban legends about the Fog City. Seeing how much this city can be creepy, he thought maybe there would be many cases of mysterious things that cannot be explained.

Again, not much citizens willing to tell him about the local urban legends, they told some, but Saihara could tell they hiding the most important story.

Saihara went to the pub someday, looking some elderly man that kind of wasted in the pub that maybe can told him some. The man did talk to him as he persuaded him for telling him the true urban legend of the city.

The man decided to tell him, if he really wanted to know he needs to be ‘there’, by the meaning, he need to see when the fog happening after midnight.

Saihara politely excuse himself to went back, but before he turned, the man grabbed him. Whispering that be extra careful because what he could be dealing can be other than humans.

Before Saihara could reply the man gave him something, a book about creature that like to eat human’s blood.

Saihara went home, and read the books. The books weren’t interesting that much, but when he flipped to the page where the illustration victim’s body was shown, he noticed the similarity of the victim in his case.

It might be foolish, but if he wanted to solve this case, he needs to believe that there are other creatures than humans, and it was the deadly one.

‘Of course, the symptoms and clues were already in the victim’s body,’ he thought. ‘But, if I want to solve this case, then I need to believe, ‘those creatures’ really existed.

 

 

* * *

 

After he got the crucial and one only clue, he decided to look the place that possible the unknown creature may have resident, there were many abandon buildings and home without someone living it, and the possible the culprit could be more than one it’s high chance, but not 100% sure.

‘Overall, the victims were always one or two within weeks and months, meaning it won’t be a group since they need massive ‘blood’ if they feed for themselves, but why women?’

Saihara decided to put his little clues on his apartment since he knew if he did it in his workplace, it’s only drew attention to his co workers and they dislike seeing him working on the unsolved cases, they thought it wasting time.

But Saihara won’t give up. He checked up the previous crime scene with the abandon buildings, finding hiding connection and leads toward his theory.

He was so caught up in his cases, didn’t notice Amami was acting differently since then. Saihara knew Amami didn’t approach him like usual, because some of his friends told him when Saihara was into something, he tended to ignore his surrounding until he satisfied.

So, he thought Amami may be annoyed to him since he didn’t bother to hang out with Amami again, or maybe they both had just busy with each other life.

Until one day, Amami decided to come to his place.

“Oh, Hi, Amami-san,” he said when he heard someone knocking his door. Amami look relieved when he saw him and brought him some dinner.

“Hey, Saihara, I haven’t heard you for a while, are you busy? Hope I don’t bother you,”

“Oh, relax, I’m just—Kind of busy solving this case, Ah, thank you!” Saihara happily dig in when Amami gave him the dinner.

Both of them chat casually, Amami paid attention to his clues board. “That’s—really awesome, you gather this by yourself?”

“Yes, my co-worker really uncooperative, and I don’t want to make fuss in my workplace since it’s already made me headache.” Both of them laughed.

“Well, I hope your case going well—but I have one request for you,”

“What is it?”

“Don’t go around here after midnight,”

“I hear that plenty times but—can I ask why?”

“Most of victims died around that, in here, we already give rules that nobody should going around that time, moreover the fog made it all worse, so I really suggest you shouldn’t try to go out, especially alone,”

He knew Amami really care about him, so he warned him since he lived in this place longer than Saihara, but Saihara can’t ignore his intuition.

Saihara sighed. “Look—I really appreciate your warning and thank you, really, but—I’m sorry, I had to do my job and my only leads and clues could be found in the midnight fog and I had to investigate so—”

“No, I warned you for real, don’t.”

Saihara was surprised seeing Amami was so adamant stopping him, but he won’t back down. He shook his head.

“I see, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t meddle your life like this,” Amami quickly took his jacket and went outside. “I wish you good luck with your investigation,”

“Oh, Okay, see you,” Saihara unable to say more. He didn’t know what to say toward angry Amami. He knew Amami really concern of his wellbeing, the look of sad expression before he went out gave him little pain in his heart.

But he had to do it anyway.

 

 

* * *

 

The clock strike 12.00 am, Saihara wasted no time and went out from his room, he looked around, expecting his favourite neighbour stopped him, but surprisingly, he didn’t show up.

His heart felt disappointed for a second, but he snapped it out and focused on his plan. The street was very quiet, he hasn’t seen anyone walking around. The sky was clear, the light streets still on.

He decided to hide on some corner in the street, when he counted down, the sky become unclear and the fog was coming. It wasn’t the fake fog as he suspected, because no one can made fog that huge amount with short time, but he hasn’t got any scientific explanation about the fog.

After few hours, nothing happened in the streets, Saihara was consider the idea for cancelled his plan, but before he set out his foot to outside his hiding spot, he heard someone running.

He saw a woman, a young one running on the street, Saihara decided to followed her, she wasn’t hurt or bleeding, so she decided to watch from afar, his instinct told him to watched her because he felt something would happen.

The girl take turn while looking at her back occasionally, it was like someone was chasing him, Saihara decided to loaded his gun, in case if the culprit was nearby, and he followed her quietly until she stopped in the dead-end alley.

He couldn’t jump out unless he saw the culprit, but he hasn’t heard any footstep behind him.

‘Why she was afraid?’ he thought, he kept looking around him, until he something hit his head harshly.

Before he couldn’t think further, the last thing he ever remembered was a woman scream.

 

 

* * *

 

When he opened his eyes, he still in the same spot, and the fog hasn’t clearer, meaning the morning hasn’t come.

He groaned as he felt sharp of pain in his head, whoever it is, it might be the culprit. ‘But why? I should have died, why the culprit didn’t kill me? He never left any witness before,’ he thought.

Before he stood up, he heard something shifting, Saihara realized he wasn’t alone, moreover, the culprit may still exist around him, he tried to find his gun, but sadly, someone took his gun.

‘Dammit!’ he was annoyed for being weak, but he didn’t want to let this chance out, he would die in the next encounter, he thought.

He took a peak between barrels that hid his body. He couldn’t see who has been moving, it might be the woman, but judging how bad the scream it is, maybe she already dead, he moved slowly to see what happen in closer.

His prediction was right, the woman was lying, lifeless, but what makes Saihara terrified he has seen someone, literally biting the neck of victim, and judging from the skin of the victim who gradually become more darker, it seems the culprit suck the victim’s blood until nothing left.

Saihara who always rely on logical things and never thought a creature like vampire exist felt scared, he never scared like this in his entire life, he could be the next, if that person noticed he was there.

He still confused why he was left alive here, barely being touched by anything, he guessed maybe there was more than one person, but he hasn’t got any proof around him, all he could see was the vampire and the victim in front of him.

His curiosity still kicking him, he might could see a little bit of the culprit’s face before he ran out from there, but he still a bit paralyzed, afraid to do something because if he failed, he could die in any moment.

The fog become clearer, and this time, he could see a little bit figure of the face. The face was handsome young man, and it become more clearer when he looked at the face.

‘No way…’

He could see the green hair. It was his neighbour, there is no mistaken. He was so sure it was the guy who spending time with him, the one who warned him to not go last night.

Saihara was frozen, the truth was making him unable to move, he decided to close his mouth and hid himself around the barrels, hoping the culprit won’t noticed him.

Unfortunately, he slipped out, he accidentally kicked on of barrels and it falls out. Of course, the vampire stopped his drink and look towards the barrels.

Saihara want to ran that time, but he stayed pretending he wasn’t there. His neighbour stood up and ran, leaving him with the victim’s lifeless body.

When Saihara couldn’t hear any footsteps, he came out from his hiding and approach the body. It was really fortunate the vampire didn’t try to catch any witness and just ran away. It was like he was the one who scared who got busted.

‘It doesn’t make any sense…’ He couldn’t think any reason why he survived today, he decided to open his cell phone and call his boss about the new body.

He thought he could solve one hardest case in this city, but sadly, the mysteries were adding more and it made him more confused. But what’s he has to do now, how he would act in front of his new friend.

 

 

* * *

 

He asking questions like usual to his neighbourhood, including Amami’s place. The murder place wasn’t same as before but it also closed from the small apartment he lived in.

As usual, all his neighbourhood have alibis, even Amami’s of course, but sadly, Saihara knew the truth.

When he come to Amami’s place, Amami greet him as usual, as if nothing happened between them and invite him to come in and prepare him tea as always, Saihara decided to get along and agreed to sat inside, fully guarded.

“So, what are you doing in that time?” he asked, trying to be casual and get rid of their awkwardness because the last outburst.

“Hmm—Like usual, helping my friend’s, as a barista in one of his Café, you could ask him for the proof,” he answered while cleaning up his kitchen.

“I see,” it was same reason as before, he knew Amami had several part time jobs in this city and even sometimes Saihara visited the Café too. But his brain still telling Amami fluently lying in front of him.

Like he was really great actor.

‘So, he could lie about all things he has told me,’ he thought, he felt hurt for a moment. ‘Wha? Did I just—Ugh, never mind, maybe I have been little attach to him since he was really nice guy…’ Saihara took deep breath to calm down.

“I see, thank you for your time, thought, it must be hassle for you, to get questioned every time some cases happened…” he said while putting his notes inside his bag.

“No, no, actually you really work hard for everyone, and I really appreciate that…” Amami escorting him to outside, but he suddenly stopped.

Saihara turned around and Amami grabbed him, to move closer. Saihara’s heart almost got heart attack when Amami suddenly grabbing him. For a minute, he was frozen because his deep stare to him.

“Are you…”

‘Oh no, did he figure out that I was there!?’ Saihara gulped. And then the tension broke as Amami pat his back.

“You haven’t got enough sleep, are you?” he said while looking at him worriedly. “Eh?” Saihara was dumbfounded.

“You see, you have eyebags under your eyes.” He said while touching his cheek. Saihara’s check felt bit hot because his touch. Saihara awkwardly pulled off his hands.

“I-I am? Oh, I did have insomnia lately,” he scratched his back. “That’s not good, if you’re not rest enough, you won’t able to concentrate for your case.”

Saihara felt he was being scolded by his big brother, that he never had. “Ah, yes, I should have taken care myself more,”

Amami scoffed, but he still gave him warm smile. “You should rest more, Saihara, sure the cases not yet clear, but you have someone who care about you, so please, take care yourself better,”

Seeing how genuinely Amami said to him, Saihara unable to think that Amami might be lied to him. But those warm smiles really made Saihara felt safe.

“And…I want to apologize about our last encounter…” Amami scratched his ear, showing him apologetic smile and bowed a bit. “I shouldn’t have lash out to you, I know you just doing your job.”

“No, you’re right, I should be more careful, and…take care myself better, right?” Saihara shook his head and pat back Amami.

Amami laughed. “Well, I suppose you want to back to your work, is there anything else you want to ask me?”

Saihara opened his mouth, but his voice can’t come out.

‘Why did you kill that woman?’ ‘Are you a vampire?’ ‘Who are you? Really? Would you tell me the truth?’

Unable to have perfect reason and real evidence to made him confess the truth, he decided to stay low and pretend nothing ever happened to him. “No, I’m okay,” he smiled back.

They said goodbyes and Saihara went back to the police station. As he thought, his co worker unable to find the clues or lead suspects from this new case, same as before, all they could gather information, the woman was already being warned by her families to not go outside, and she broke it.

Saihara was really pissed off because most of his co worker blaming the victims for breaking rules, because mostly of the victims was seen by someone inside of building or homes, but they broke it and went out, for no reason. Saihara felt this city have something wrong inside, but nobody cares to seek out the truth.

But he won’t let his jerk co worker to made him angry, some of new co worker actually have same thoughts as him, there was something fishy about the women who went out, as if something made them want to go out, but he couldn’t think any reason why.

When he and his new co worker decided to skim out the older cases with same death causes, they have seen the files and the background of the victims, and they had one conclusion, they all have same gender and same desire.

The family who had been questioned before answered the same, they said they never seen the victim acting strange before the day they died, but actually some of them saw but they covered it up. They did that because they have the same reaction as the older citizens and his co-worker.

They decided to not talk because they were afraid they will be the next missing persons.

As the case of missing people, it was almost a lot as the mysterious death of woman victims in this city. But the missing people was always random, not all women. Mostly men, young teenagers, sometimes a kid, but they just missing. No trace left, and no one knows they still alive or already dead.

His co worker decided to investigate about missing people in the neighbour city who was a bit far from the Fog City but it could progress the case little bit, Saihara wasted no time and encourage him to investigate.

As for him, he decided to ignore what he saw last night, because he might hallucinate that time and wanted to look other suspects.

His persistence to continue the case annoyed a lot of his co-workers, most of them didn’t want to help him with same reason, wasting a lot of times, and because he new partner already dismissed to the next city, he couldn’t rely him.

Because a lot of co workers complain about Saihara, his boss decided to call him in his office. Saihara was nervous at bit, he knew his boss could fired him in any minute, but when they talked, his boss didn’t plan to fired him.

“To tell you the truth, I want this case finished ever since I took step in this city, sure this city it’s not my hometown, heck, there wasn’t a lot of polices in here that originally came from this city, because the fog always get rid the important clues and leads, but I understand your passion,” His boss explained to him as he took his cigarrete out.

Saihara’s eyes lifted, got excited that his boss actually thinking the same thing as him. “Really? That’s why we should encourage—”

“But, you must tone done your investigation.”

“What?”

“You see, I was once like you, got passionate and determine to solve this case once for all, but because of this, I involved too many people and not all of them survive,”

Saihara went quiet for a while, he didn’t believe the case was dangerous than he thought, but judging the sad look from his boss, he understood. “But why?”

“Because what we dealing it’s not some bad culprit, but the city itself.”

The boss dismissed him and let him to continue in investigation, with one rule, nobody would ever know until he caught the real mastermind.

It was hard but at least his job secured, as long he didn’t make any scheme in this weird city, he could make it.

He got some clues and leads from his Boss’s perspective, he knew something but he wasn’t allowed to say it because something that he didn’t know.

He determined that those illogical things that he thought wasn’t existed was real threat to his case now, if he wanted his investigation have no dead-end, he must believe that something illogical could happen.

Including what he saw last time.

‘Then, next time I must catch him in hand.’

Some place in his heart, he wished the first lead suspect wasn’t his new attractive friend he had.

 

 

* * *

 

The fog wasn’t always everyday to come out during midnight, sometimes, after the murder happen, the fog ceases down for 2 weeks or more, but it come again.

As if it was asking some sacrifice, he thought.

Before he explored again, he looked at previous cases and luckily or unluckily the case’s time length was random, and every time the fog happened, the murder wasn’t always happened.

‘So, it only happened when the fog came out, and some of citizen was driven mad to get out, and it must be woman, if a man… they might went missing.’ Saihara reviewed his investigation a bit before went out.

He knew his investigation still leaving a lot of mystery that haven’t been answered, but the clock kept ticking and he couldn’t focus only day investigation, he also needed to catch the ‘proof’ alive.

The night was terrifying as usual, no one going into the streets for hours and the fog came out as he predicted.

The attacks were always random, so Saihara need to visit the spot that he predicted it would be the next place for the next target.

‘The cases were never happened in the same place, huh? I think the killer didn’t want leave any clues…’ He thought as he slowly walked to one of abandon alley in the city.

He hid to one of usual spot in the alley, the abandon barrels and boxes, it was perfect hiding place for him.

Hours later, a sound came in, as he predicted, it was woman, again, running to the alley while looking terrified.

The woman was screaming as someone came behind her, Saihara could see a male figure who taller than a woman and pulled a knife in front of her.

‘That’s it!’ Saihara took pictures with his phone, purposing to ambush the killer, then he pulled out his gun to him.

The killer didn’t waste no time when he got ambushed, he quickly grabbed the woman and pointing his knife to her neck.

When the fog become less thick, he could see the suspect. And it wasn’t Amami.

‘What? Who the hell is this?’ Saihara was bit shocked when he saw a male with long hair and covered half of his face with mask. He could see the eyes thought, those menacing eyes.

It’s like his eyes wasn’t human.

“Who are you?” he asked, unable to hid his curiosity.

The killer laughed, his voice made Saihara’s body shuddering. “Did you expect someone?” he whispered, Saihara could tell he was smirking.

“Let go of this woman!” he commanded as he pointing his gun to his face. The suspect didn’t even budge when the gun pointing to his head. “Or what?” The suspect taunted back.

Saihara tried to stay calm, he glared the suspect while looking serious to him, the suspect didn’t feel afraid towards him. ‘Don’t tell me, he is one of them?’

The woman was terrified, her eyes was begging to be saved and her body already injured, before the suspect speak again, Saihara shoot his arms.

**_BANG_ **

That loud sound made the woman scream and the suspect let go of her for moment, Saihara wasted no time to pull her and encourage her to ran.

“Argh!” The suspect cried out the pain. “Never thought you had guts, huh, you seem not like one of those tough polices, but I could wrong either—” But the suspect didn’t show any remorse, he still chuckled as if he could escape.

“You’re behind all this?” he loaded his gun and pointing directly to him. “What’s makes you think that, hm? Aren’t you see something not usual before?”

The suspect had point, Saihara still in doubt, debating who the real culprit, but he had to catch the guy in front of him, he never seen him in the city.

“Whatever you say, you won’t escape from—”

“It wasn’t my first time to get rid police officer like you,” the suspect mumbling as if he was talking to himself. “What?” Before he could hear any reply, the suspect immediately attacked him with the knife.

It was different than before, the suspect didn’t give any mercy towards him, Saihara tried his best to avoid his swift attacks and shoot him.

But this time none of his shot hit on the suspect, his opponent move too quickly, Saihara couldn’t even keep his pace to him.

Because he kept shooting, he ran out of his bullets, unable to use the gun, Saihara trying to take some junk that could dodge the knife attacks, but he got pushed to the corner, unable to find escape route from the dead end alley.

‘Ugh!’ Saihara realize he wasn’t match with guy in front of him who might be the serial killer, he knew he should call back up before he facing the guy. But he knew no one dare to go outside, even his boss.

‘I might die in here,’ Saihara realized how foolish he is, trying to catch someone that wasn’t in his league, and he made plans without formidable back up and plans B, he could die because his mistakes.

He was cornered, the suspect seems won’t let his guard down and while looking at him with creepy face.

“Say goodbyes, because you may never been found by someone,” He said, before thrusting the knife toward Saihara’s.

Saihara closed his eyes, wished he would die instantly if the knife hit on him.

But when he opened his eyes. Someone covering him.

It was Amami.

“Amami!?”

“You!” The suspect look pissed off because someone interfere him. Amami didn’t budge when the knife obviously stabbed his stomach. He did puke a pool of blood but he still standing, he was furious to the suspect.

“I told you leave him alone,” Amami talked to the suspect, as if they know each other before.

“He messing my fun time, and he also messing your ‘food’, so why did you care about this one?”  

“Leave,” Amami growled. The masked guy didn’t shake when Amami clearly showed his fangs. But he decided to leave them.

“Good luck,” he said before he vanished in the fog. Saihara wanted to chase the guy, but a hand grabbed him.

Amami looked at him, he seems in pain but he hid it. “Don’t,” he said, more begging than commanding him.

Before Saihara said anything, suddenly Amami collapsed. “Amami-san!” Saihara went panicked and he notice the wound from the knife was still drenched with a lot of blood, seems the suspect stabbed him deeper than he thought.

Any human being would die from the attack because it directly hit the organ, but Amami still groaned and coughing. He could still save him.

Saihara wasted no time and drag Amami toward his apartment. He didn’t know why he didn’t think to go hospital first, but as he remembered, he didn’t want Amami got caught by the polices.

 

* * *

 

 

Saihara was done cleaning the wounds, despise Amami had fatal wounds, he still breathing harshly in his sofa. He did change his clothes and tend his wounds to close up, thankfully Saihara could also stitching the wounds to closing it up.

“Thank you,” Amami whispered. “No, I should be the one who thanking you…. Y-You saved my life…” Saihara replied, more like he was mumbling, but Amami could heard him pretty well.

“No, you shouldn’t be—You know I’m not human, right? You shouldn’t trust me, brought me into your place, and tend my wounds—You should leave me there,”

What Amami said to him was very logical and Saihara supposed to did that, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t leave Amami there even thought Amami wasn’t human.

“But you—were in pain! I couldn’t—leave you,” Saihara stuttered, because the massive emotion and confusion he felt right now made him unable to speak clearly.

Amami sighed, but he showed him his weak smile. “I see, you’re too kind…” Amami briefly touched Saihara’s face.

“Can you tell me…the truth?” Saihara took Amami’s hand and hold it, the legend said vampire’s body was old as ice because they were like undead, but Amami’s hand was warm, just like him.

“Are you sure?” Amami asked him once again. “Because what you would like to know is beyond logical and hard to believe,”

Saihara nodded. “I know, but if I don’t change my point of view, I won’t be able to solve this case forever, I need to know—” he looked down, and then he stared Amami. “And—I really want to know the real you,”

Amami was surprised seeing how Saihara didn’t show any sign of fear in front of him. “Why?”.

Saihara shrugged. “I don’t know either—but I kind of very fond of you—and I want to believe you’re not threat to me, like what you did last time, you might be not human but to me, you’re still human, and my friend…”

The warm feeling that Amami felt made his heart flutter, he had urge to pull the guy in front of him to his embrace. ‘It’s been so long…’ he thought.

“I see, well, I hope after I tell this, you won’t take your words back…” he said with a ambiguous smile.

Amami told his real story, not the made up he told him few weeks ago. It’s about a young boy who had big family, but some day someone took his little sister, he loved his little sister so much so he decided to find him, when he found his sister, the kidnapper made him an offer. To switch places, Amami agreed and let his sister went home while he was the one who being kidnapped.

But he not only being kidnapped, he got bitten, the kidnapper was fond of making children become vampire, and he choose Amami, he liked it when the good nature boy turned into beast. The vampire raised him as if he was his child, Amami hated his kidnapper so much, he turned into monster because of him, there was a time he killed entire town because his ‘master’ kept feeding him the human blood. It was intoxicating but in the same made him addicted until he reached age of 18, he couldn’t take it anymore and he killed his master.

His family was safe and sound, one day he visited him, but sadly no one recognized because the vampire had erased all about Amami in their memories, and he knew his family won’t accept him because he wasn’t human anymore.

He kept looking a way to cure his monstrous side, in his journey, he found out he could lessen the thirst of blood by drinking animal blood, but it was never enough and sometimes Amami didn’t have heart to kill innocent animals to cease his cursed desire.

And when he arrived in this city, he found the way of his life to stay alive. By drinking a human blood that already been death. It wasn’t tasty like fresh human blood, but it didn’t make him addicted like before.

“So you know I am the accomplice of this city’s killer, I’m not good person like you think,” he said, even thought he looked like he felt nothing, but his tone was very sad. “I let many women get killed, and didn’t save a single witness for my own gain.”

Saihara kept quiet, the amount information he got from Amami was made him dumbfounded.

“I’m the same as the killer, so if you lend me to the polices, I’m sure they believe—”

“No, you’re not.”

“What?”

“I noticed that you’re not in very good relation with the suspect, in fact, it seems the suspect was the one who threat you, I believe you was being threaten by him, don’t you?”

“How did you know?”

“I did observe you and him little, but—you could say this my personal opinion, regardless how you let many people died, you’re not the one who killed them.”

“But I let them—”

“The whole city let them being killed, include my boss and co-workers, you’re not different from the citizens in here, but doesn’t mean the whole responsible lie in you, but actually it was the killer…”

“Why? Why you still want to believe me?”

“Because—I didn’t know.” Saihara scratched his back. “I didn’t know why I’m so determine that you’re not in the fault even you’re could be the main suspect—maybe because I think I didn’t want to lose you,”

Both of them when silent. Saihara decided to break the tension by brewing coffee from them, he gave one mug to him. In the end they didn’t said anything to each other.

Saihara felt asleep on his bed, letting Amami took rest on his sofa. ‘You’re let your guard down too easily, Saihara, you shouldn’t believe me…’

The next day, Saihara woke up and saw Amami’s wasn’t in his sofa, he was about panicked but when he smelled a yummy omelette, he realized Amami was cooking in his kitchen, provide him free breakfast.

“Ah, good morning,” he said casually, as if last night were nothing happened, again, Saihara felt déjà vu. “I want to make breakfast for return your favour…. About last night,” he said as he rubbed his cheek.

“Oh! I see—Thank you,” Saihara unable to find right start to talk about last night so he just let go and eat breakfast together with him.

Amami asked him about what he was going to do after this and Saihara told him he would continue his investigation about the killer.

“I actually really don’t know my accomplice that too well, he also hid his background from me and I never met him outside his killing time, he was the one who holding his secrets, so I’m sorry I wasn’t that helpful,” Amami explained.

“No, it’s okay, you already prevent me from being killed by him, it’s already helpful to me, I will be careful next time, and I hope he wouldn’t make a move to you,”

“Well, I suppose he won’t, he never tried to make move to me, to him, I’m just a bait and his plan b if he got caught, he would put me since I may could defeat him—but if he is a human being,”

“So, you mean he could be something else, is he?”

“Yes, because no human can do something like this, he might not work alone too, even though I never seeing him working together with someone else,”

“I see, thank you for the info, it really helps me, so…” They both went outside together. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yes?”

“Uh, are vampires can’t stand against sun?”

Amami laughed at his questions. “Well, unfortunately not all stories about Vampires are accurate, Vampire does not glow either.”

“Oh, I see,” Saihara get embarrassed with the fact that was false.

“Is there anything else you want to know?” Amami caress Saihara’s cheek softly.

“Can I meet you this evening?” he said, this time, personal invitation.

Amami was surprised by his sudden invitation, but Saihara may have a lot of questions about before. “Sure, I will text to you,”

Both of them parted and he went to his office.

 

 

* * *

 

His Boss was surprised he have some lead clues, his boss accepted that he could continue the investigation and allowed to call back ups if he countered the killer again, his co-workers who used to harass him now stopped because his new evidence. He looking out the woman that witness the day before, and he secured her with family, asking Boss to watch them because the killer might be back for getting rid witnesses.

He wished his new co-worker, who in different city, came back early so he could discuss furthermore and made plan that better than before, he couldn’t rely Amami’s since he didn’t want himself revealed.

The time went fast when he looked up to his watch, it already hit 9 pm, he decided to go home and continue his investigation in his place. Because he did see the culprit, he didn’t feel safe walk alone in the streets because the killer might be plan to kill him again for the sake getting rid the witness before he got caught.

When he arrived at his place, he felt relieved, he won’t die today, he thought. His phone buzzed and he quickly opened his phone. Amami was send a text message to him.

**_[I apologize for sudden, but today I can’t, please don’t approach me for few days, For your safety._ **

**_Amami R]_ **

Somehow his message made Saihara felt restless, it didn’t make him felt reassured, instead it was the opposite.

‘What happen? Don’t tell me—Someone was after him!?’ Saihara couldn’t think what possible happened to Amami.

He decided to wait in his apartment until he heard someone came by from Amami’s place. Saihara waited for hours, the clock ticking to 3 am, and he haven’t heard any movement in his neighbour place.

‘No way! I should find him—’ then he heard someone walk on the corridor. ‘It might be him, but—’ Saihara get his gun ready and ambushed the person in corridor.

It was Amami.

“Oh God, where have you been!?’ Saihara exclaimed when he saw Amami was standing there, safe and not injured. Amami was also surprised but his face looked pale and he seems want to avoid someone.

“O-Oh, Hi—Uh I need to go inside—”

“Wait, let me join you!”

“What? No, you don’t have to—”

“Someone targeted you right? It’s okay to feel unsafe, I think it’s better we stick together—” Saihara didn’t notice Amami’s hesitation as he went inside Amami’s place and lock the door.

“Wait—” Amami’s didn’t finish his words when a sweet fragrance hit his nose. Saihara dragged him inside and he secured the place, believe Amami’s place wasn’t bugged or being planted by some kind bomb devices.

Amami was stood still, covering his nose while looking at Saihara painfully.

“Are you okay?” Saihara was clueless about Amami, he saw Amami brought couple of plastic bags and decided to help him. “Let me help you—” He only want to help arrange the stuff but when he see a pack of bloods, all of them. He shocked.

He forgot. Amami hadn’t eaten any blood, because last time the woman didn’t die and he haven’t drink anything.

“Don’t tell me—What you mean in your text is—”

Amami didn’t said anything back, his eyes weren’t the colourful green anymore, but instead, it turned red, like a vile monster.

‘Oh no—What he means by my safety is—that you’re the—’ Saihara didn’t have chance to escape, Amami suddenly grabbing him and drag him to his room. Saihara struggled, trying to fight back from Amami’s grip, but Amami was totally different person, in addition his strength wasn’t regular human either.

Saihara get pushed to his bed, and Amami tear his clothes. “Amami-san! Wake up! It’s me, Saihara—Hmph!” Those long hand covered Saihara’s mouth, while the other hand trying to tied Saihara’s both hands in the edge of Amami’s bed.

“You…Smell so good…” Amami growled as he sniffed at Saihara’s neck. Saihara’s body went froze as Amami didn’t show any humanity behind when he staring Saihara like he was seeing a food.

“No! Amami! Wai—” A sharp pain made him choked out, the vampire teeth was being pressed to his neck, really carefully, trying to find the right spot to bite.

Amami wasted no time and dig in, he bit the perfect place to suck. Saihara screamed, the pain was made his head felt so hurt, his body’s nerve went tense and he could felt the rush of his blood being sucked from Amami’s lips.

The dizziness gradually went down and Saihara’s voice cracked up because too much screaming, his tears falling down and he sobbed, he keep shaking his hands until one of his hands free from the ties.

But, even he tried to hid Amami. The vampire stopped his free hand and holding back, Saihara literally couldn’t fight back, his legs feel numb and he almost can’t move his entire body because the vampire keep sucking his blood.

As the vampire went quiet and really enjoyed drink his blood, a sudden hint of pleasure hit his body, it wasn’t like the pain who made him froze, the pleasure made his whole body begun to felt weird.

Saihara cried as he felt something inside him change, it’s like his body responded to Amami’s biting. ‘Am I turning into vampire?’ he thought as he hopelessly calling Amami to stop.

The vampire stopped the bite as he pulled out and licked his teeth that was stained by Saihara’s blood. Saihara’s heart beat like crazy when saw the vampire look at him directly with his bloodshed eyes.

“A-Amami—Please—Remember me—” he called out, even his throat felt dry and his voice cracked up, he wanted to reach Amami.

Amami stay still, he still felt hungry but those teary eyes made him stop, as Saihara carefully touch Amami’s cheek. “It’s me—Saihara—” he whispered before he sobbed again.

The vampire’s eyes widened, he licked Saihara’s hand before went back to his neck. Saihara was expected the vampire biting him again, but instead putting his teeth to Saihara’s skin again, he felt a warm and wet tongue licking his wound in the neck.

Saihara didn’t feel hurt, he felt something amazing instead, its like his wound being healed by the vampire’s saliva.

As the vampire licking his neck, he could felt something went hot between his legs. ‘No way—’ Saihara was extremely embarrassed because his body reacting the wrong way. He never thought he was into same gander, but the licks made him feel so good that he had a bulge on his crotch.

‘This is so embarrassing!’ Saihara wished he could escape from Amami’s grip, but the vampire didn’t plan to stop. As he done licking him, the vampire staring into his eyes again.

It seems Amami’s still lost in his desire to suck human blood, but because he recognized Saihara he stopped.

“Saihara…” he whispered. “I’m sorry—” he apologized. “But—I—I’m so hungry…” it seems he want back to himself, but his eyes still red, meaning he still have his carnal desire.

“I know,” Saihara nodded. “I should have listened to you—Ah!” Amami accidentally brushed Saihara’s body, which made him let out weird noises.

Amami look to him, embarrassed as same as him, but then his red eyes filled with something that Saihara couldn’t explain, but it aroused him.

“I=I’m sorry! I’m so ashamed reacting like this,” Saihara trying to explained, he wasn’t a weirdo who got turned on by feeling hurt, but Amami really making him feel weird right now, in a good way.

“I—Actually, feel the same too…” Amami whispered. Then he got close to his ear. “Saihara—I really want to eat you up right now, can I?”

Saihara froze when Amami actually asking his permission to ‘eat’, he didn’t know what to say back. “D-Don’t kill me, please,” he begged.

Amami chuckled and kissed his forehead. “No, I don’t mean that,”

“Then what…?” Saihara look at him cluelessly, it made Amami’s blushed hard. “You’re too cute…”

“Wha—Hey!” Saihara surprised by Amami’s sudden move to his neck. “Don’t suck me till I dried up, Amami,”

“So, you’re allowed me to drink?”

“Well, it’s my fault to not understand your warning—I take my responsibility,”

“Don’t regret this, okay,” he whispered before he dig in again. “I-I won’t—Ah!” the sharp pain did make him groaned, but then something felt different.

Amami didn’t bite him harshly as before, but now he did bite, but not painful, but it made him felt tingling sensation in his neck.

Not only that, Amami’s body now brushed against him, making contact and made their body felt more warmer than before. Saihara was confused what Amami’s mean before he bites again.

It made Saihara moaned. The bites weren’t hurt, it was more playful and made his body shudder every time he made little bites.

Saihara think Amami wasn’t try to eat his blood, but was marking him. ‘For what?’ he thought before Amami stopped and shifted his head in front of his face.

“Saihara,” Amami’s eyes definitely was in lust, and he finally understood what he meaning. “Can I?”

Amami still asking his permission politely, it made Saihara even more aroused, his brain telling him to stop now because he didn’t know what Amami trying to do, but his deep desire, can’t resist Amami at all.

“Please be gentle,” Saihara whispered. Amami smiled before took Saihara’s first kiss. The kisses weren’t bad, Amami carefully kissed him without knocking his sharp teeth and hurt his mouth, even the taste of blood in his Amami’s mouth doesn’t matter for Saihara anymore.

He drifted into his passionate kisses, his tongue following Amami’s tongue when it invaded his mouth. It was so hot, and arousing, Saihara couldn’t keep quiet when they having long make out session.

When Amami’s pulled out from his mouth, making the string of saliva that attach both of them visible, Amami’ hand begun to explore Saihara’s lower body.

“You’re hard,” he whispered. “Do you like it?”

“Uh—A bit—I never felt this before—” Saihara shyly admitted. “Are you also—Oh,” Saihara accidentally touched Amami’s private part. He was rock hard, same as him.

Amami moved his face as he carefully undressed Saihara, he also letting go of Saihara’s tied hands. Amami carefully kissed the mark in his wrist as he felt sorry for his mistakes.

Saihara got turned on by that.

Saihara start to whimpering as Amami undressed his pants and begun to touch his as it already leaked with his pre-cum. Amami stroke it with nice and warm touch.

“S-Slow down—Amami—”

“Touch mine too,” he pleaded as he drag on of Saihara’s hand to his crotch. Both of them begun to rub it with decent speed, as Amami pressed his into Saihara’s, both of them moaned while the sheer of pleasure begun to take their vision.

It was so good, made Saihara ejaculate for the first time with Amami.

“Hah—Ah—I’m sorry for came out early,” he sheepishly apologizes. Amami shook his head while he undresses himself.

His body telling him it wasn’t over since Saihara craved something that he wasn’t familiar with it. Saihara gasp when he felt something trying to enter his precious hole down there.

“Eh—Amami! Are you—”

“Don’t worry, I will properly prepare you—” he assured as Saihara felt something cold was poured into his arse, he didn’t know when Amami got that, but he decided to not think because his long fingers made his head feel dizzy.

“A-Ah! No—not there—Uh! Slowly, please!” Saihara wasn’t get used to the new sensation, he covered his face because he was deeply embarrassed and he could feel Amami’s stare, his stare made his whole body’s feel so hot.

After several minutes, Amami satisfied with his preparation and ask Saihara how’s he feeling. “I-I don’t know, it’s my first time—” he said, seems still in doubts.

But Amami wasted no time. “Trust me, Saihara, like you always do,” he whispered before preparing his thing to enter Saihara’s entrance.

Saihara close his mouth as he felt something bigger than his fingers trying to enter him, it was totally different and since he wasn’t get used to, the sharp pain made him screamed a bit, but after Amami’s was fully connected to him, he stopped screaming, but still breath harshly.

‘He—He’s inside me,’ The feeling someone has entered him that deeply made him aroused again.

Amami’s was breath harshly, it seems he was holding himself to not being rough to him as his beast instinct telling him to ravish him completely.

“Saihara—I’m sorry—I will move—” he said as he growled before he moved his hips.

“W-Wait—Ahh!---Ah!” Saihara interrupted as he moaned when Amami’s begun to move rapidly, his body was tense and the new sensation made him felt numb for a bit.

The pain gradually become pleasure, and Saihara couldn’t stop moaning when Amami keep hitting him deeply, even Amami also keep groaning as he felt Saihara’s wrapped his tightly and the hot and wet sensation made him lose control.

Even Saihara lose to Amami’s desire to fill him up with his, Saihara realized the mysterious feeling that carving something that was Amami’s being inside of him.

Saihara’s hips gradually moved by its own to seek more pleasure, Amami opened his mouth, debating whether he bite him again or not, his beast side pushed him to bite Saihara’s neck.

Saihara touched his face and gave him a kiss, Amami went along as his thrust slowly increasing. As they pulled off when they ran out of breath.

Amami whispered ‘sorry,’ and went off bite his neck as before. Saihara coming out because of that, and Amami following him cum after that.

Both of them breath harshly, Saihara didn’t remember much what happen after that because he was too tired to move, his eyes slowly closed before his conscious regain back.

 

 

* * *

 

When he woke up, Amami was sleep peacefully beside him. He opened his blanket and there was no trace of last night. Saihara was bit embarrassed that Amami cleaned him and dressed him with brand new underwear, it might not his underwear thought.

He couldn’t believe last night he let a vampire bites him, and moreover, he also slept with him.

At first, he confused why he was willing to go that far, but when he looked up Amami’s face and his heart flutter again. He knew he had feelings with Amami’s.

‘I see—I really like him that much…’ he thought, it explained why he didn’t dare to tell a single soul about what he has seen about Amami. It’s because he didn’t want Amami get caught, and he wished he could stay with Amami as before. he was amazed to himself that he could survive from Amami’s thirst of blood, and of course, Amami’s stamina in bed. It made him blushed.

‘I couldn’t believe I just let a vampire ‘eaten’ me up,’ he covered his face with his hands, too embarrassed to move.

“G’morning…” Saihara almost jumped when Amami suddenly embrace him from back. “G—Good morning!” he said, trying to be casual.

Amami opened his eyes, it wasn’t deep red anymore, it’s the usual green who giving him warm affection from Amami.

“Was last night I being too rough?” he said. Because Saihara keep flinched when Amami trying to touch him. Saihara blushed hard. “Eh? N-No—In fact, it’s good…”

Amami cheek’s also went red heard his confession. “I see, I feel the same too,” he chuckled, he pulled Saihara to his embrace.

“Do you have experience, Amami?”

“Ah, well—you could say—maybe—I kind of forgot, and—no one has been alive after being ‘eaten’ by me—Just you,” he explained carefully, didn’t want to make Saihara freaked out.

“Really? You mean, they die because you suck their blood to dry?”

“Yes, I hope that doesn’t scare you—I mean, when I’m with you—I could control myself,” he said while sat beside him and giving him warm kisses in his cheeks. “It’s like you tame my thirsty side, and I really wish—last night didn’t make you change your mind…”

Saihara move closer to Amami. “I won’t. to tell you the truth, I—I think I have crush on you…”

Amami reaction was unexpected. “You do?” he asked, somehow didn’t believe what he has heard. “Y—Yes—I’m weird, huh—”

“No, you’re not, in fact—I’m—” Amami suddenly pulled him to tight hug, Saihara could feel how trembling Amami are. “I’m so happy—” he said, almost like he was sobbed.

“It’s been so long…” he whispered. Saihara didn’t know what to do seeing how much Amami so happy because his confession. Saihara decided to pat his back, reassured him everything will be okay.

Perhaps.

 

* * *

 

 

After the big confession and he got relationship with mythical creature, he decided to continue his investigation. He kept secret about his new relationship as he won’t show up any closeness outside their apartment. For their safety of course.

Amami had gut the culprit still watching them from afar, and someday he made a move, but Amami promised to him that he would protect him no matter what happen.

Saihara went back to the office, finding his co-worker, Hinata Hajime, who had visited the other city, told him there was few citizens who had Fog City as his hometown, Saihara was delighted with this news.

“So, some of them was really hard to contact once they knew I’m from Fog City, they avoid talk about this city because they kind of scared of the ‘curse’, but luckily I got one person who willing to tell me after I persuade.” He explained in Saihara’s desk.

Luckily, there wasn’t much his other co-workers because lunch time, Saihara decided to skip it because Hajime’s news was exciting.

“His name is Hagakure. He told me the city had some kind urban legend and they didn’t want to tell anyone who wasn’t from Fog City, you see, the incidents that happening this year was already happened from 20 years ago.”

“What? Really? I didn’t find any record about 20 years ago in Fog City.”

“Yeah, that’s because someone has been erasing the tracks of the previous case, and it wasn’t case closed either, people decided to give up because they didn’t find evidences and most of case files of that time was burned, the people who knew about this are the descendants who involved with that time.”

“That’s explain why the local won’t tell us, but isn’t the citizens who are not come here also decided didn’t want to involve?”

“Well, when the first case of this mysterious killing happened, a lot of rumours and urban legends was told to all citizens in here, but because the people who spread rumours and urban legends got killed and mysteriously went missing, no one bother to talk about it because they didn’t want become the next.”

“Okay, that’s weird but it made sense for some reason.”

“Now we back about Hagakure, he begged me to stay for days with him, scared the Mysterious killer would come back to him. He told me about the case of 20 years ago. It’s about a massacre of many families almost every week happened, but the polices unable to catch the culprit, the attacks were random, and the number of victims increasing.”

Hajime pulled out some of old documents that he received from Hagakure. “It seems Hagakure family had save some documents before the culprit erase them.”

Saihara looked to the old photos and broken documents that almost all the letters can’t be read. It didn’t give much information but Saihara could tell what happened 20 years ago wasn’t because human, but it something else.

Maybe what happened in his case were similar. But he believed it wasn’t Amami’s doing.

“Hinata, if you think that person who behind this wasn’t human, would you believe it?”

Hajime was surprised by his questions, but he still answered it. “Maybe, it would hard to believe, but… if that the last option, I had no choice but to believe that… Are you thinking the same?”

Saihara nodded. “Yes, but I haven’t got the concrete proof, so I just hope we could crack this case.”

Hajime agreed with him. “I hope so,”

In the end they decided to continue the investigation together for the entire week, they visited to the old citizen’s place, hoping they keeping the files from the old cases, but sadly persuading the citizens was far hard than baiting the killer.

But Saihara can’t blame them, judging how their reaction and how often the fog came out in the city, it must be hard. ‘If I was born in some cursed city and my entire family knew the urban legends, moreover some killings happening because some of them spread the rumours, and can’t get out from this city because no money, how stressful it is… Well, I had to solve this so Fog City’s citizens won’t live like this.’ Saihara become more determined to finish, he was this close with the main suspect.

If only he could catch him in red handed.

And all sudden, his wish happening.

 

 

* * *

 

Saihara woke up, he was in different place this time. When he looked around, he wasn’t in the street anymore. He was in place was so dark and he couldn’t even see a thing because there was no source of life. The last thing he remember he was walk alone from the pub he had with Hajime after questioning one of citizen, he got message from Amami that he would come home late because something he had to attend.

Judging his situation now, his gut was right, the suspect will eliminate him today.

He tried to shake his hands, which was tied by a metal rope, and the more he moved, the more his wrist got hurt. Not only that, his mouth was also covered by thick cloth.

He remembered again about Amami promised him to saved him, but he doubted he could come quickly because they haven’t meet for days because Saihara was too busy for finding the clues and Amami haven’t visit him or contact him.

There’s nothing happened between them, Amami just thought if he avoided Saihara as much as he can outside their place, the killer may less targeting Saihara. But sadly, Amami’s prediction wrong.

Before he can think any escape plan, someone coming to the hidden room, as the light coming from outside the door, he could see his surround.

The place look like one of basement in abandon building. The person who approached was none other than the suspect he met.

The masked guy.

This time he using some kind uniform, Saihara can’t recognized from where, but as he expected, he brought a knife to execute him.

“Well, well, we meet again,” he said with soft tone, it seems the suspect really enjoying playing with his victims before take their life.

“….” Saihara decided to shut his mouth and observe the guy. It seems he did work alone, he didn’t have accomplice or some kind organization as he suspected.

There so many questions he wanted to ask to the killer, about the weird situation in this city.

“It’s so boring you didn’t show any sign of fear or frustration, polices officers always been like that, but it won’t last,” he could tell the killer was smirked. His hands untie the rope that covered Saihara’s face.

“Judging how you look, you want some answers? Hmm, I suppose I can answer some so you can die peacefully,” The killer took a chair and sat in front of Saihara who had lied down in the floor.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Killing? Hmm, I suppose I haven’t told anyone about this, Ah! I do, but they all already dead sadly,” he said with a mock tone. “It’s because this city is convenience.”

“What?”

“You heard me, this town always mysteriously had fog who came out nowhere and no one can explain it, but it’s made me very easy for having target, moreover in here, the citizens are more individuals, even the polices didn’t bother to double check because the urban legend.”

“The urban?”

“Your precious vampire had master, you know, and his master was living in here for a while, there was case, if you remember, 20 years ago, where almost all citizens in here being killed by something that isn’t human? It was your lovely vampire doing.”

“What?”

“Oh, he didn’t tell you, so sad, seems he still scared losing his soulmate, hmm~” The suspect played his knife around Saihara’s face.

“Soulmate?”

The masked guy moved closer to him. “You don’t know anything, don’t you? Let me tell you, the only person who can live with Vampire it’s their own soulmate, Vampire can stop being human eating monster when they found their soulmate, because all they need is their soulmate’s blood, whether their soulmate are vampires or not.”

“That’s why he didn’t kill you, because you’re special to him,” Saihara didn’t know he need to feel happy or sad, it was confusing for him, because he realized, he didn’t know that much about Amami. Nevertheless, he still wanted to believe his boyfriend.

“It’s been so long I want to get rid that weak vampire, I know someday he would be trouble for me, disturbing my fun and mission to accomplish, that’s why I took you, well, I would take you because you’re witness, but you’re his soulmate, so I will make sure you die in special way,”

The suspect stood up and walk to the window, opening one of them so the light can come out inside the room. Saihara could see clearly behind him.

A cutting machine. He looked to the huge butcher that was attached to the machine. A shiver went down in his body.

“Do you know that if you want to kill vampire, you had to separate the head with the body? It’s useless to hit to his heart because his heart was dead anyway, but butchering a vampire? It must be fun!”

The killer’s laughed made Saihara more scared. “Good, show me more your fear,” the killer smiled like a maniac, even thought it was covered by the mask.

“You still haven’t told me your true motives,” Saihara tried to be calm. “Oh, I forgot, let’s say—I need to resurrect someone—My dear beloved,”

“By killing people?”

“Yes, if you want to have life back, you need to take life,”

“That’s sick.”

“I know, right? I didn’t care who, as long it was beautiful woman,”

“What did you do to make them go out at night?”

“It’s easy, all woman had desire to be free, all I do just pushing them little, it wasn’t that hard, if you really understood human desires.” The masked guy waved his hands like a woman, mocking Saihara.

“What did you do?” Saihara asked once again.

“Impatient, are you? Woman want to be beautiful, of course, so once I made them beautiful, they wanted more, and more, once they desperate, all I told them just go to break one rule, to go out in midnight where the fog came, and I rule them to here. Well, most of them, some of them aren’t stupid as I thought. So, that’s why some of them bit messy—but thanks to the fog, it was easy to fool the polices, except you.”

“You didn’t explain much details, huh?”

“Why should I? You would die anyway,” he said, as he pulled Saihara to the table. “Time’s up, handsome, you will die now.”

“One more thing,” he said before coughed.

“What?”

“I’m not police,”

Before he could reply back, someone came from the window, it was loud crash, and he quickly ran to push the killer out the way.

It was Amami who came out, rescue his beloved. Because he hit the culprit, the mask went away.

“I should have killed you since beginning,” Amami said as he unties Saihara’s hand. “That’s should be my line.”

“Thank you for stalling time, I really should be quicker,” he said apolitically to Saihara. “It’s okay, I didn’t know he was talkative,”

“Oh, I see what you did, huh? Did you think I kidnap you without preparation?” he said, this time his face wasn’t covered.

It was hideous, his face was like a woman, but his mouth—was so unusual, it’s like his mouth was wide than usual, with some bad marks around the mouth.

“What are you?” Saihara asked, but the culprit didn’t say anything back. He didn’t waste no time and attacking Amami.

The guy no longer spoke as he attacked, he only laughing like a maniac as he scratched Amami’s hand while Amami trying to dodge his attacks.

The fight went bad, Saihara couldn’t even see because the culprit didn’t look like human anymore and attacking Amami like a crazy.

Amami didn’t show he was struggling, trying to avoid his attacks as possible, but the culprit kept swinging his knife, hitting his vital place so he would weaken in no time.

Saihara was worried Amami couldn’t survive because he hasn’t eaten any blood after their last time, so he decided to help by took a huge pipe and smashed it to the culprit.

But the culprit didn’t budge, he even smirking and start attacking Saihara, it bit his hand almost ripped off Saihara’s hand, but Amami stopped before he could rip apart Saihara.

The culprit was smacked to the wall, Amami saw Saihara’s blood flooding in Saihara’s wound. His lost his mind for a second.

Amami grab the culprit’s neck and raise his hand. “You think I couldn’t fight back because haven’t fight for so long?” Amami’s was deeper, even his demeanour changed.

He attacked again, but this time was different. As he eyes were glowing red, he punching the culprit as his hand piercing the body, but not only once.

He hit the culprit’s torso for multiply times, but the culprit didn’t show he would stop attacking back by slashing him with his knife or using his claws and teeth to fight back.

The fight went brutal, Amami screamed as he ripped apart the culprit body as his blood splattered everywhere, he kept smashing the upper body to the walls. Seeing Amami’s going berserk, Saihara pull Amami and hit his cheek.

“Amami! Stop it, he already dead!”

He stopped immediately, slowly regaining his old self.

The lifeless body still flinching, it’s still speaking something but not some kind of human language. Saihara got scared listening the lifeless body still talk as it still alive.

In the end they decided to burn the body down.

 

* * *

 

 

“I couldn’t figure out what’s creature he is,” he said as he started conversation after they went home and Saihara tend to hid wounds as usual.

“Me neither. He maybe a human before, but now—he changed.”

“How?”

“Maybe he doing some ritual we don’t know, judging how uncomplete his form, but one thing I know what’s controlling him…”

“What? He had mastermind?”

Amami shook his head. “No, he was driven mad by corrupted human desires.”

Saihara looked confused to him, Amami chuckled as he pat Saihara’s head. “You see, there was many dangerous creatures that live among us, but what’s made them more terrifying it’s when they were consumed by corrupted human desires. Human itself sometimes can do something cruel or beyond madness because they were driven by their desires.”

“I see, that guy—I even don’t know his name—said that he wanted to resurrect someone, so that’s mean he—”

“Maybe he lost someone—the feeling loss he had become twisted and—as the results, you can see…”

“That’s really good explanation, well, for now we can relax in peace for now—” Saihara stretched his hands as he finally can relax, not thinking about the case.

Amami still look sad. “What’s wrong?”

“I…He told you about 20 years ago, did he?”

“Yes, what’s about that?”

“He wasn’t wrong.”

“What?”

“What he told you it wasn’t lie. I—I was the culprit about what happen in this city 20 years ago.”

“He was right about me, I am a monster. I haven’t changed, that’s why I didn’t kill him when he threatens me at first place—I shouldn’t have let him used me when I—Ugh, I don’t have any excuse of my faults.” Amami massage his forehead, the guilt who had been haunting him went back to him again.

Amami was expecting Saihara would change, mad at him. Because he same as the culprit.

“No, you aren’t.”

“Why? If I stop him since beginning, the victims wouldn’t—”

“You can’t stop him because you need blood, did you? You don’t want to kill so you decided to do what you can, trying to survive alone.”

“He did threat you if you trying to solve or finding someone to help you, those previous polices who aren’t here anymore because you asked help, right?”

Amami was surprised he knew something he hadn’t told him yet. “How did you know?”

“I talk to some victim’s family, some of them still want to talk luckily, at first they were upset with you, but because you just trying to help, they didn’t blame you anymore.”

“You see, I realized something. I cannot solve this alone, without you or Hajime, I won’t be here, and now the case is done, what we can do now is helping the rest of surviving citizens to live in good way then,” Saihara touch both of his cheeks. To reassured him that he didn’t have to be burdened a lot.

“You’re right. Thank you for being with me,” he said, as he hugged Saihara as his tears flow down in his eyes.

Amami rub his tears out while kissing his forehead. Then he remembered something, “I—I was kind of ruthless when I got in fight, that’s why I avoid fighting someone as much as possible—Did I scare you?”

“Oh, that’s—Well, it’s kind of scary for me, but—I know you still control yourself, so I’m not scared that much,”

“I see…” Amami snuggling his face to Saihara’s neck. “I miss you,”

“Eh?” Saihara was unexpected by Amami’s words. “We kind of didn’t meet for days, and I unable to get close to you outside our room.” He mumbled, seems Saihara wasn’t the only one who feel lonely.

“And Hajime really interesting, hmm,” even his face was smiling, somehow the tone was kind of rough.

‘Is he jealous?’ Saihara wanted to laugh. “Yes, don’t worry, I’m not that interested in him, I only like you, Amami,”

“Eh? Am I that obvious,” Amami get embarrassed. “But can I ask something?”

“Would you still be with me if I’m not your soulmate?”

“Eh? Soulmate? What did you mean?” Seems Amami was clueless about the soulmate that Saihara has been told. Then Saihara explain what he heard from the culprit, and Amami was surprised as much as he is.

“I’m really surprised that he knows so well, I never been told about that from my—Master,” Amami’s tone when mentioning his name was bitter, but Saihara decided to ignore it.

“I see, well, actually I never heard your feeling, maybe, you mention it, but I kind of want to heard that…” Saihara said sheepishly.

Amami cleared his throat and look directly to Saihara. “Saihara, if fate saying that you’re not my soulmate, I still want to be with you. Because you’re the one for me. I love you, Saihara, or can I call you... Shuuichi?”

Saihara almost tear up listening Amami’s warm confession. “Y-Yes of course, you can call me that, I love you too,”

“Then call me Rantarou too,” he said before cupping his cheeks. Saihara giggled because his kisses were ticklish, he pressed back as their lips touched each other.

They continue their kisses until one of them ran out from breath. Saihara notice the hungry looks from Amami’s eyes. He smiled.

“You can bite me now,”

“Really—I mean are you sure? I might need more than before—” he said, pointing out that he might lose control a bit.

“I know—I mean you just got hurt from the fight before, and you haven’t suck—Uhm, before,” Saihara rub his cheek with his finger, unsure what he wanted to say, but Amami got what he mean.

“Thank you,” Amami whispered before he went to his neck and start to nibbling.

Saihara moaned again when he bit him. It doesn’t feel hurt anymore, maybe because he was his soulmate? Maybe, but Saihara wasn’t sure.

Well, they might had very long night because Saihara knew they won’t just stop after the suck, because Saihara’s body reacting the same way as Amami’s.

 

* * *

 

 

After the burned body discovered. Saihara finally got the culprit name, Shinguji Korekiyo. His hometown was unknown and he didn’t have family in the Fog City or any neighbour city.

The case was solved, but the citizens didn’t change, the fog still coming out as usual, and some people still believe the killers still out there, watching them from afar.

There nothing much Saihara can do more for the Fog City, and his Boss giving him new recommendation to work in better place since he done well in Fog City.

Saihara was delighted, but the idea leaving Amami in this city wasn’t made him happy. So, he went home, approaching Amami and wanted to discuss something.

“Rantarou, I—got promote in new city,” he said. “Really? I’m happy for you,” Amami clapping his hands and hug him.

Saihara smiled, but he still felt sad. “Why are you sad?” Amami was concern about him.

“Well, I don’t want to be apart from you, I wish you could join me—But that’s too selfish, hehe,” Saihara awkwardly rub his back.

“To tell you the truth, I have big dream for exploring this world, but because I unable to go far away and—I honestly stay here because I thought I could atone my sins about what I did before in here…. But I just make it happen again,”

Amami look sad, and Saihara felt bad making him remembered the last events again. “But then again, I had you, and the case finally solved, I feel—I can be free now, sure, the guilts still haunts me but, you’re here with me, so I’m happy.”

Before Saihara could say anything, Amami kissed him. Even thought Amami often kissed him, Saihara still blushed. “Ah—Yes, I’m happy too, So you really want to come with me?”

Amami smiled warmly to him. “Yes, of course, I would love to go with you,”

“G—Great! Well, I haven’t gone home lately, would you mind come by to my hometown?”

“Yes of course, I look forward to see your brother,” Amami getting excited to meet Saihara’s family. They both spending their time enjoying their evening together. With hot session of biting and moaning of course.

After taking care paperwork for moving, Saihara decided to agreed his Boss’s recommendation to go new place, but with condition he wanted to visit his hometown for a moment. Saihara decided to give his rent apartment to Hajime since Hajime’s place was a lot worse than Saihara’s place.

Saihara and Amami packed their stuff together and went out from the Fog city together with train. Saihara sat beside the window.

He stared to the city, the gloomy city that make him can’t sleep several times. The citizens didn’t change that much, the aura of city also stay the same, nothing change that significant for Saihara. The killer maybe dead, but the trauma and what he left behind still haunting the whole city, Saihara can’t forgive that person. But because he wasn’t alive anymore, there is no use to think someone that already dead.

He hoped the Fog City incidents won’t happened again.

 

**[THE END]**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the grammar mistakes or plot holes that I made, because this fic was unbeta and can't think anymore better than this, but I'm aware of my disadvantages, please leave kudos and comments if you like this and thank you for read until end ;)


End file.
